The present disclosure generally relates to a method for storing temporary data in a memory of an RFID tag associated with a consumable of a laboratory instrument and system comprising a laboratory instrument, consumable and an RFID tag.
Laboratory instruments in the field of the disclosed method/system process reagents or biological sample. With such laboratory instruments, RFID tags are provided on reagent containers for automatic analyzers. The RFID tag comprises a memory divided into two parts. The first part is the so called user memory and the second part is the so called system memory or configuration area. Within the user memory, the user data are stored. Direct read or write access to this part of the memory is possible depending on the related write protection conditions. Within the system memory, all required information is stored, such as the unique identifier (UID), write protection, access control information, passwords, application family identifier (AFI) and electronic article surveillance (EAS). This memory area cannot be directly accessed.
It is known to store temporary dynamic process/workflow data in a database. If needed, the UID is read from the RFID tag and compared to stored data in the database or used as pointer/identifier/reference number to look up. The user memory part on the RFID tag is used for more permanent data like reagent information, expiration date, analyzer used and the like.
It is also known to use RFID tags on in vitro diagnostics containers. The UID or any functional equivalent identifier is assigned and programmed by the RFID integrated circuit manufacturer. Thus, the UID or any functional equivalent identifier cannot be altered and guarantees the uniqueness of each label. Regarding the UID or any functional equivalent identifier, password protected EAS and AFI functionality, the EAS/AFI password enables the addressed label to be set in a mode where the EAS status and the AFI value can only be changed if the correct EAS/AFI password is transmitted to the label within the mentioned commands. It is to be noted that password protection is optional. Some RFID integrated circuits have AFI and data storage format identifier (DSFID) without password protection. Temporarily dynamic process/workflow data is usually stored in the user memory part on the RFID tag. For example, the information on which analyzer a reagent is used is written to the user memory part.
However, the communication and checking/looking-up with the database slows down the workflow. Depending on the amount and velocity of involved mechanics of, for example, reagent storage or sample transport, the communication with a database could thwart the process, especially extending to large pre- or post-analytic storage or transport units. In addition to mechanical factors also electrical factors could thwart the process such as access time to data base and real time network availability.
If the user memory part of the RFID tag is used, the whole data concept of information on a tag will be affected and memory capacity for more permanent information like reagent fluid content or expiration date will be reduced. In addition, during production of reagents and reagent container with the tag, the exact storage area needs to be defined and has to be kept free for dynamic/temporary data. This will lead to a huge effort in agreement between different departments or companies that are stakeholders of the RFID data concept. Another drawback of using the user memory part for storing of temporary data is that this memory part is grouped in bigger sections, i.e. the so called blocks and/or sections. The memory area that needs to be read or written will be one or multiple block(s) depending on the data size and allocation. Another important drawback is caused due to the fact that the UID is stored in the system memory of the tag and any temporary data will be stored in the user memory part. Thus, it would need at least two reading commands to link the UID to these temporary data, which again slows down the workflow. In some cases, even more commands are necessary to access the special section/block on the tag to read the corresponding temporary data.